Volviendo a las Raíces
by EmilyGhost
Summary: Cuando no estas segura de tu pasado no lo estas ni de tu presente ni tu futuro. Confiada tras su mascara, Marie, vuelve a poner pie en uno de los lugares donde su vida se volcó patas arribas de un día para otro. No tiene intención de recuperar antiguas amistades, pero ellos si están interesados en recuperar su corazón. Todos los derechos reservados a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.
1. Prólogo

Después de dos largos años en el extranjero, Marie, vuelve a Estados Unidos para estudiar en el Sweet Amoris. Su forma de desenvolverse con una aparente seguridad pero contradecida con una gran desconfianza hacia aquellos que intentan abrirse paso a su corazón, su lengua mordaz, su actitud seria y su mano dura, esconden a una chica que en antaño fue cariñosa, confiada, amigable con todos, vergonzosa y de risa fácil que intenta no salir a la superficie ante los sentimientos encontrados tras la vuelta a lo que fue su antiguo hogar.

Su comportamiento dual despierta el interés de muchos, pero pocos pueden ver a través de la mascara física y psicológica que se ha puesto, volviéndose incapaces de descubrir a aquella chica que había entrado a sus vidas para luego marcharse sin avisar; excepto alguien, quien preferirá guárdale el secreto, antes que ceder su oportunidad de actuar.

Ella los recuerda a todos con dolorosa nostalgia, pero no se atreverá a sacarlos de su engaño; ellos la recuerdan a diario, deseando su regreso, pero son incapaces de verla cuando la tienen frente a sus narices. Aún así, todo vuelve a comenzar y dos jugadores se agregan al juego.

El destino es caprichoso, las vueltas de la vida son inesperadas; cuando creemos que hemos dejado atrás aquello que nos atormenta vuelve convertido en algo aún peor, por mas que creamos desligarnos de algo siempre lo volveremos a encontrar; los amores chocan y se producen los desencuentros, es imposible salir indemne de ellos.

_Nuestros destinos están unidos, pero nuestras vidas separadas._


	2. Hey! Im here!

**N/A: Ultimo intento. Publicare los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora y seguiré publicando normalmente. Si veo que no hay buena llegada dejare de publicar esta historia en . Gracias por leer.**

-díalogos-

_pensamientos_

**Capitulo 1.**

La joven se veía tan cansada y tan profundamente dormida que a la azafata le daba pena tener que despertarla. La pobre chica se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el pequeño espacio de su asiento con un libro entre sus manos, su cabello le caía como una cascada cobriza sobre su rostro en suaves ondas pero no alcanzaba a ocultar su alarmante palidez ni las oscuras ojeras de las que sus facciones hacían gala. Con un suspiro la mujer se inclino levemente sobre ella para remecerla con delicadeza.

-Vamos, despierta cariño, aterrizaremos pronto y debes colocarte el cinturón de seguridad – le murmuro, asegurándose de despertarla.  
-Uhm…..mmnmmmh…. va…vale… - suspiró la chica, ahogando un bostezo, mientras abría los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor pero la azafata ya se había ido a despertar a otro pasajero dormido. Se encogió de hombros para sí misma y comenzó a poner orden entre sus cosas antes de seguir las indicaciones de la mujer. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormida y lo guardo en su bolso de viaje, se volvió a poner la sudadera que se había quitado nada más subirse al avión para, al fin, colocarse el susodicho cinturón de seguridad.  
Observó el espectáculo nocturno que ofrecía la ciudad con sus luces a través de la pequeña ventanilla mientras pasaba una mano por su enmarañado cabello. Las pequeñas motas luminosas le daban color al oscuro paisaje y parecían darle la bienvenida con su suave parpadeo de múltiples colores. Los edificios y calles todavía se encontraban muchos metros por debajo de ella, pero esa distancia se iba acortando de manera alarmante. Todavía no lograba asimilar el hecho de que volviese a esa ciudad luego de dos largos años de lo ocurrido y, mucho menos, que volviese a asistir al instituto que encerraba entre sus cuatro paredes uno de los capítulos más triste de su joven vida. Nada le había salido según lo planeado y todo lo que consiguió construir simplemente se arruinó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola a la deriva y obligándola a regresar a aquel lugar que formaba parte de sus peores pesadillas, sin contar que probablemente ÉL estuviese ahí… en otras palabras: lo volvería a ver… ¿se acordaría de ella tanto como ella lo recodaba a él?... _tonterías_… no quería que la reconociera… ¿o sí?...

**\- "Señores pasajeros, les anunciamos que el vuelo internacional Madrid-Hales a llegado a su destino. En breves instantes aterrizaremos. Agradecemos su preferencia por viajar en nuestra aerolínea. Les deseamos una buena estadía en la ciudad"-**

La voz del piloto la saco de sus ensoñaciones, devolviéndola a la realidad de un respingo justo en el momento en que una cabellera pelinegra aparecía entre sus recuerdos. Avergonzada, se aseguró de que nadie a su alrededor se hubiese dado cuenta de su sobresalto para luego acomodarse lo más posible en su asiento mientras esperaba el aterrizaje en tierras estadounidenses. Agradecía que no lo hubiese tocado nadie como vecino de viaje… él o la pobre desafortunado/a a estas alturas ya estaría traumado/a con los raros gestos y reacciones de su persona.  
Cuando ya estuvieron listos para bajar del avión no pudo reprimir el largo suspiro de resignación que salió de sus labios mientras se levantaba con su bolso de viaje al hombro. Junto con el resto de los pasajeros se dirigió a la zona de desembarque pero, desde ahí paso de largo hasta la salida sin recoger ninguna maleta. Había mandado todas sus cosas a su padrastro por servicio de encomienda hace unos cuantos días atrás de manera que al día siguiente de su llegada le fueran a entregar su equipaje a la casa. En su mochila solo llevaba una muda de ropa, sus útiles de aseo personal y, por si acaso, un cuaderno y su estuche, además de sus documentos de identificación.  
Cuando entro a lobby del aeropuerto comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su posible "comité de bienvenida". Sabía que su padrastro no iría, lo que no quería decir que no la quisiese como si fuese su hija… era un hombre ocupado. Rogaba porque su mujer lo imitara, no es que la odiara… prefería a la tía del gafotas de su hermanastro. Por lo tanto, la única opción que tenia era que su "hermanito mayor" la fuese a buscar… no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, considerando que la mitad de su vida se la había pasado molestándole… podría decir, completamente segura, que el chico le había agarrado ojeriza por todo eso, si no fuera por… pero bueno, era preferible él en vez de Agatha.

_"Rayos, ¿donde se habra metido ese pelele?"_

Miraba hacia todos lados buscando entre todo el gentío. A pesar de que al reloj solo le faltaban un par de minutos para dar la medianoche el lugar se hallaba repleto como en un fin de semana largo en la terminal de buses.

Después de un rato se rindió de intentar buscar a su hermanastro a través del ir y venir de los viajeros y aquellos que los despedían o recibían. Por lo que tenía entendido, él debería haberse encontrado ahí antes de su llegada para esperarla en un lugar visible al momento de que saliera de la plataforma de desembarque y así, juntos, poder irse a la casa "familiar" en donde habría una pequeña merienda nocturna para recibirla… si dijese que todo eso provocaba en ella gran ilusión estaría mintiendo. Solo quería un lugar donde tumbarse, a modo peso muerto, y dormir.

La situación la estaba hartando. Era obvio que el chico no llegaba. Lamentaba no haberse espabilado antes y haber pedido un número de contacto al que poder llamar… al menos así podría saber cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar por su chaperón… Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado dos años… ¿sería posible que a su hermanito le hubiese llegado la pubertad, de tal forma que no pudiese reconocerlo a simple vista? _Nah… _Todo el tiempo que vivió con él jamás cambio físicamente… y las últimas veces seguía igual que antes: uno de esos típicos chicos enclenques que si no usaba gafas chocaba contra todo lo que tenía por delante, con un corte como de pélela completamente fuera de moda que siempre se mantenía igual… y como olvidar su guardarropa: siempre el mismo estilo de poleras de pique y jerseys en conjunto con bermudas o pantalones del mismo estilo… Imposible no reconocerlo. Pero, lamentablemente, entre la gente que se encontraba ahí no se veía a nadie con esas características.

Para pasar el rato empezó a mirar los distintos tipos de personas que se hallaban en la multitud. Por un lado había una pareja joven que observaba a la horda de personas que iban y venían de manera expectante, por otro lado una mujer anciana aguardaba pacientemente sentada en una de las bancas que increíblemente estaba casi vacía. Se río para sus adentros al ver a un grupo chicas "pinky" que se mostraban muy impacientes por la llegada de quien fuese que estuvieran esperando y que contrastaban enormemente con un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban animadamente solo a unos pasos de ellas. Cerca de donde estaba un hombre leía distraídamente un libro junto a un montón de maletas haciendo caso omiso a una muchacha bajita que estaba a su lado dando saltitos para ver por sobre las cabezas de las personas. Detuvo su mirada en un chico de unos años mayor que ella con atuendo militar no muy lejos de ella… para su sorpresa él también la miraba, pero con el esbozo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios en una pose bastante descuidada… _Esperen_… ¡¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?!

Se le quedo observando con el ceño fruncido, lo que al chico pareció causarle mucha gracia porque su sonrisa se amplió aun más dándole un aire aún más burlón. _¿Qué se creía ese tipo que se estaba riendo a costa suya? ¿Y qué rayos le pasaba a ese pelafustán de su "hermanito mayor" que no llegaba?_En verdad, no era que le molestara tanto el hecho de que ese otro se le quedase mirando, aunque se riese de ella al menos era guapo pero tenía que admitir que estaba cansada y lo que más quería en esos momentos era llegar luego a la casa y no saber más del mundo por unas cuantas horas... Cansada de la sonrisita del chico se acercó a él con paso decidido, dispuesta a dejarle en claro un par de cositas importantes que tenía que saber sobre su poca paciencia…


	3. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2**

\- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te causa tanta gracia? ¿Tengo un payaso dibujado en la cara o qué?- Le increpó, acercándose lo más amenazadoramente posible que su baja estatura le permitía.

\- Woah... pero si tenemos una pequeña fierecilla…– Rió. Iba agregar algo mas pero la mirada que le lanzó la chica le hizo cambiar de opinión – Vamos, tranquila… que no pasa nada "doña dulzura", nadie se ha reído de ti. Solo me causo gracia verte ahí con cara de perdida, aguardando para que fueran a buscarte siendo que aquel que esperas está parado en frente tuyo sin que lo reconozcas…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, niño bonito? –

\- ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto poniendo cara de incredulidad ante lo que decía la chica – Vamos Marie… no creo estar tan… irreconocible como para que me pegues semejante desconocida… - Le animó poniéndose serio – Solía ser mas bajitos… usar gafas… me molestabas todo el tiempo…

\- Ya no sigas… me estas asustando amigo, no te conozco… - Le detuvo dándose media vuelta para irse de ahí. No alcanzo a dar ni medio paso cuando se quedo congelada y lentamente se volteo hacia el chico logrando ver su sorprendida expresión – Oh… my… fucking… God… no puede ser… imposible… ¿T-tu e…eres…?... ¿¡KENTIN!? -Termino por gritar.

\- Cállate Marie, no grites… ¿no ves que la gente nos mira como si fuéramos unos bichos raros? – Le recriminó un tanto sobresaltado – Y bueno… tampoco es para tanto, sé que estoy guapo pero no necesitas quedárteme viendo con la boca abierta como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, te puede entrar una mosca.

\- ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¡Tsh…! ¡No me he quedado viéndote con la boca abierta! ¡Hace algo bueno por el mundo y cállate idiota!- Reclamó mientras su rostro tomaba una coloración extremadamente roja – Si serás… ¿Por qué rayos no me hablaste, tarado? ¡Estuviste todo el tiempo observándome mientras esperaba que aparecieras! ¡Me hiciste quedar como idiota!

\- Fue divertido ver tu cara de corderito degollado al no ver a nadie familiar… además, no te hice quedar como idiota ya que mas idiota de lo que tú eres no puedes… ¡AUCH! ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES? – Le espetó al recibir un puñetazo en el estomago.

\- Esta vez tú te lo buscaste…- Refunfuño la chica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Se me olvido que tenias mano dura… - Reclamo sobándose la zona golpeada.

\- Mejor vámonos… - Gruño mientras disimuladamente se acariciaba los nudillos – _El muy… ash… ¡Ha endurecido los abdominales!… me ha quedado doliendo la mano…_

\- Como quieras "Mary Ann", ven vamos…- Se burló dirigiéndose a la salida- Sígueme, tengo dinero para un taxi... tu "papito" lo financia…

\- ¡No me llames así! ¡Y ya hace mucho que no le digo de esa forma! ¡AGH! – Bufó pero al darse cuenta de que el chico no le prestaba atención se apresuro en seguirle.

Cuando logró alcanzarle ya habían salido del aeropuerto. Se dirigieron a la zona designada para esperar los vehículos de transporte, encontrando el lugar repleto de gente y con un tráfico vehicular muy bajo. No les quedó de otra que formarse en la larga fila de espera y aguantarse el frio nocturno por al menos una hora Cuando al fin les llego el turno estaban calados hasta los huesos. En Hales ese año el invierno se había adelantado, por lo que a pesar de estar a mediados de Octubre las temperaturas habían bajado drásticamente a diferencia de lo que se esperaba para esas fechas obligando a los ciudadanos a sacar su ropa de abrigo antes de tiempo. Cuando al fin les toco su turno soltaron un suspiro de alivio al sentir el tibio interior del vehiculo.

\- Buenas noches, hacia la 272 de la calle Greenway, por favor- Pidió el chico, con una seña, al conductor mientras se acomodaba en uno de los costados.

\- ¿Por qué se mudaron? – Reclamó la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto al de él.

\- ¿Importa? … papá quería estar más cerca de Agatha, ya sabes que se casaran en Febrero, y como ella no puede salir mucho de la ciudad por que la tienda de diseño independiente en la que trabaja tiene su única sucursal aquí… y pues… ya ves… estamos con ella desde hace un año.

\- Mnh… ¿Y tu…? ¿Cómo lo tomaste?

\- Nah… no es que me afecte mucho… Agatha estará un tanto chiflada en algunos aspectos…

\- ¿Algunos? – Le interrumpió, sarcástica.

\- Bueno… muchos aspectos – Río – Pero es buena persona al fin y al cabo. Lo único que me molesto de todo esto fue el cambio de Insti… aunque el año pasado no alcance a estar ni un semestre completo… papá me envió a la escuela militarizada un par de meses después de haber empezado, por unos pequeños problemas… ¡N-no te rías!... …- Le espeto, sonrojándose, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de ahogarse de la risa.

\- ¡TU! ¡¿En la militar?! ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Aish….! ¡Dios…! ¡No me lo creo!...

\- Ya cállate… - Gruño desviando su mirada al exterior.

\- Ay… ay…. Aaish…. Ya me calme… - Anuncio, limpiándose unas lagrimitas de risa – Entonces, con razón has cambiado tanto… ya me extrañaba a mi… pensaba que habías sufrido una especie de metamorfosis inducida por algún ente extraterrestre pervertido...

\- ¿Que…?... estas chiflada…

\- Lo sé… pero… ¿Cuáles fueron esos pequeños problemas?- Preguntó poniéndose seria.

\- Eh… unas… personas… me molestaban mucho… y papá no aceptaba que yo no me defendiera… así que…

\- Ahm… comprendo… pero ¿Cómo rayos te dejaste molestar? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Tú sabes aquí que la única que puede hacerte bullying soy yo y tienes que dejárselos claro! – Reclamó en un arranque de infantilidad.

\- Hn… Me estas asustando – Susurró, para luego agregar en voz más alta- … Ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a molestarme ¿entendiste?

\- Como digas, idiota – Respondió de forma solemne aunque cruzando los dedos de forma visible.

\- No tienes remedio… al menos ya vuelves a tu estado natural…

\- Tengo sueño… y cuando tengo sueño hago tonteras… - Se excuso ahogando un bostezo.

\- Ya me di cuenta… en fin… ¿Dónde iba? A si… unos consejos para cuando llegues al Insti… no te acerques a Amber, una rubita que gusta de llamar la atención, ni a Castiel, ese es uno de esos que se creen rebeldes pero son más insoportables que otra cosa…

\- No me digas… de seguro ellos fueron los culpables de tu ida a la milicia ¿no? – Preguntó con una sonrisita burlona.

\- Hn…

\- Haz cambiado, idiota… - Murmuro fijándose en el rápido correr de las luces de la carretera Estas menos efusivo… antes hubieras respondido a todas mis provocaciones sin pararte a pensar en nada mas… No digo que sea malo – Se apresuró en agregar ante la extrañada mirada del chico – En cierta forma es bueno, ya no eres tan impulsivo… haber si no te metes en tantos problemas como en antaño…

\- Lástima que, al parecer, tú no… sigues siendo una niñata impulsiva - Se burlo a su vez- … además, estas igual de enana como cuando tenias diez años… ¡Ouch!... serás bruta... – Se quejó al recibir una patada en las pantorrillas de improvisto.

\- No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, so tonto – Advirtió amenazadoramente- A pesar de todo, para mí, sigues siendo el mismo niñito nerd con el cual me peleaba cuando pequeña… - Agregó apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana.

\- Y tú sigues siendo un verdadero amor de persona Marie – Le gruño mirándola de reojo para evitar algún próximo ataque a su persona- … Oye… ¿te volviste a teñir el pelo?... – Pregunto, después de un rato de incomodo silencio.

\- Que observador… - Murmuro la chica, ya media dormida - Y por si no recuerdas, mi pelo es ondulado de por si… antes mi mamá me había hecho la permanente…

\- Si, si, de eso me acuerdo… aunque se te veía mejor cuando lo tenias de tu tono natural…

\- El color de pelo no me importa… además, es mejor así…

El muchacho guardo silencio y observó a su hermanastra mientras esta cabeceaba a punto de quedarse dormida… Era increíble que volviesen a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo separados, viviendo cada uno por su lado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ambos eran muy distintos a los dos niñitos que se vieron por primera vez, hace ya 12 años atrás, y que no soportaban estar en la misma habitación sin ponerse a discutir…

Kentin se fue hundiendo poco a poco en los recuerdos del pasado mientras su mirada seguía posada en la figura femenina que dormitaba a su lado la cual era iluminada de vez en cuando por las farolas de la calle que bailaban a su alrededor conforme el vehículo seguía su recorrido… Todavía faltaba un buen trecho para que llegaran a su destino, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar…


	4. Camino a casa

**Capitulo 3**

Desde el primer día en que se vieron se llevaron mal, o por lo menos ella lo detesto desde un inicio. Por esos días él lo único que quería era a alguien a quien proteger… a alguien que lo mirase como un héroe.

Sonrío recordando sus sueños de niñez. Las cosas no le habían salido como deseaba y su "adorable hermanita menor" parecía detestarle la mayoría del tiempo. En un principio ella lo podía molestar sin represalias de su parte, después de todo él era un niño que no gustaba mucho de las peleas… pero ella fue la excepción a ese disgusto pues, poco a poco, empezó a responder los continuos ataques de la chica logrando que se enzarzaran en pequeñas discusiones infantiles que terminaban en enfrentamientos a golpes la mayoría de las veces, lo que siempre ponía de los nervios a su madrastra… aunque ella no era la mujer más serena del mundo a decir verdad…

Un día ocurrió algo que le hizo creer que las cosas con Marie, por ese entonces rubia, no eran precisamente del modo en que las veía y que su relación como hermanastros podría mejorar hasta límites insospechados. Lamentablemente sus predicciones fallaron. Después de lo sucedido todo siguió su curso normal…

Aunque, siendo sincero, no todo era malo. A pesar de sus constantes discusiones él, como todo un mini romántico, siempre tuvo en mente el deseo de protegerla de todo aquel que intentase causarle daño, lo que pasaba con relativa frecuencia ya que las niñas mayores se ensañaban a menudo con ella porque con su apariencia de muñequita dulce solía robar la atención de la mayoría de los niños y adultos sin proponérselo y, también, estaba el caso de los típicos chicos matones de primaria que se aprovechaban de ella por su pequeña figura y aire de inocencia… Nunca supo porque era solo con él que le daba por mostrarse bruta… Pero bueno… en ambos casos él siempre terminaba defendiéndola a pesar de que gran parte de las veces salía muy mal parado debido a la gran diferencia numérica a la que solía enfrentarse, además de que se ganaba una buena reprimenda por parte de sus profesores y, si la pelea había sido muy grande, la de sus padres. Nada de eso le importaba, ni el daño físico ni las reprimendas, con tal de ver que ella estuviese segura… además la recompensa que recibía era de lo más satisfactoria:

Siempre que algo así sucedía, Marie se ablandaba considerablemente respecto a su trato usual. Muchas veces era ella quien curaba sus heridas a la torpe pero dulce manera de una niña pequeña, o también sucedía que le diese algo en agradecimiento, lo que normalmente eran la mayor parte de la porción galletas, si no es que todas, que le tocaban para la merienda. Después de eso siempre le seguía un período de tranquilidad entre ambos que disfrutaba mucho… hasta que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Las primeras veces que eso ocurrió lo pillaron por sorpresa, pero después de un tiempo se sorprendía a si mismo esperando con ansias aquel momento en que, después de dedicarle sus mimos y atenciones, una sonrojada Marie le dedicaba tímidamente un suave "gracias" seguido de un fugaz pero tierno beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo completamente avergonzada de la habitación en donde se encontrasen en ese momento.

Le encantaba ese lado tierno de su hermanastra, le hacía sentir que en verdad tenían una relación de cariño filial a pesar de sus constantes discusiones…

Suspiró. Nunca se lo diría, pero en verdad la había echado de menos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella en esos 5 años de su infancia en que vivieron juntos que al momento de separarse por los problemas entre sus padres se sumió en una especie de letargo depresivo por varias semanas. Desde ese momento, si mal no recordaba, fue que comenzó a comportarse como aquel chico débil que había sido hasta no hace mucho… _¿Por qué? _Intuía la respuesta pero no podía, o no quería, llevarla a las palabras por… _¿Miedo?... Nah…_simplemente no lograba darle nombre a lo que la ausencia de la chica en su vida le provocó… _solo eso… _no existía ningún tipo de sentimiento "raro" excepto, quizás, el gran apego que le había tomado tanto a ella como a su madrastra… _¿Cierto?_

Cortó el peligroso hilo que sus pensamientos habían tomado, no debía pensar tanto…Observó a Marie que dormitaba tranquilamente, ajena a sus meditaciones que llegadas a ese punto habían conseguido alterarle un poco el ritmo cardiaco.

Se rió para sus adentros. Debido a la incómoda postura que la chica había adoptado al dormir la boca se le había entreabierto dejando que un pequeño hilillo de saliva le cayera desde la comisura de sus labios… Si le sacaba una foto nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque seria chistoso verla rabiar un rato… después de todo no le mostraría la foto a nadie más que a ella…

Movido por aquel travieso impulso saco su celular y con la cámara enfocó el rostro dormido de su acompañante… nunca llego a sacar la captura de la imagen. Se quedó observando los finos rasgos del rostro femenino a través de la pantalla sorprendiéndose por los cambios que no había notado… No es que no se viera impresionado por las grandes diferencias entre la chica que conocía y la chica que se encontró en el aeropuerto que por poco y no la reconoce como la misma igual que como a ella le paso con él, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado del alcance de esos cambios en su persona…

No la había visto hace un par de meses pero podía jurar que la última vez que se vieron llevaba el pelo castaño y no naranja zanahoria… Eso era como la diferencia más notable en su físico, pero también había un sinfín de detalles que por idiota no se había percatado con anterioridad…

Desde pequeño que Marie se le hacía parecida a una muñequita de porcelana con sus perfectos bucles en la rubia cabellera, la dulce redondez infantil de su rostro combinada con las tiernas pecas que adornaban su naricita más sus cautivantes ojos verdes aparentemente mas grandes de lo común con cierto aire felino… Inclusive cuando estaba prácticamente en los huesos por esa tontería que le dio con ser la perfecta bailarina de ballet agraciada y delgada, cuando cambio los largos rubios bucles por el corto alisado castaño y sus pequitas desaparecieron dando paso a una piel perfectamente blanca, le seguía pareciendo una muñeca pero esta vez una de esas que normalmente se encuentran sobre las cajitas de música para que giren al ritmo de la melodía… se veía tan frágil que parecía que con el más leve toque podría caerse a pedazos… Ahora… bueno… sus rasgos faciales habían perdido esa redondez pueril afinando sus facciones y eliminando esa sensación de que los ojos de la chica fueran de mayor tamaño… ¿o era esa sombra de tristeza lo que oscurecía sus ojos haciéndolos ver más pequeños?... No quería pensar en ello…

Aunque esas no eran las únicas diferencias "notorias". Recordaba claramente haberla molestado mas de alguna vez de ser tan flaca como un palillo lo que en sus primero años de adolescencia no varió prácticamente nada… o al menos eso creyó. Mirando atentamente el cuerpo de la chica podía notar que ya no era aquella chiquilla delgaducha sin gracia si no una joven mujer con las curvas de su cuerpo bien definidas… Aunque poco podía apreciar de ellas debido a la manía de su hermanastra de usar prendas holgadas para su torso, pero si podía ver claramente sus bien formadas piernas que a pesar de no ser lo suficientemente largas para considerarse "bellas" según el canon de belleza usual eran muy estilizadas y se podía notar, a través de la transparencia de las pantis que usaba bajo sus shorts, la suavidad que tendría su piel al tacto… _¿Pero, qué rayos…?... malditas hormonas…_

En fin… tanto como él había cambiado por la militar ella también lo había hecho pero de una forma menos notoria. Ambos habían crecido encaminándose al hombre y mujer que serian dentro de poco… ya no eran unos críos que pasaban día y noche discutiendo.

Esta vuelta a la convivencia familiar sería más difícil de lo que había pensado… _Definitivamente no será para nada fácil… _Maldita adolescencia con sus cambios hormonales que probablemente le traería más de algún problema en los meses siguientes.

\- Eh… es por aquí – Señaló al conductor, escapando de sus pensamientos al ver una calle conocida – Dormilona… ¡EH! Dormilona, despierta, ya llegamos…


	5. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Capítulo 4**

-Hmn… no… yo no fui…cinco minutitos más… - Balbuceo frotándose los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra limpiaba el rastro de su saliva.

\- Eres una guagua Marie, y no lo digo solo por tu porte – Se burló mientras pagaba el costo del recorrido para bajarse del auto.

\- Ca…cállate, idiota – Gruñó ahogando un bostezo

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron al conductor y bajaron del coche quedando frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín oculto entre las tinieblas de la noche quebradas únicamente por un débil hilillo de luz que se filtraba a través de un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de una de las ventanas del primer piso.

No se escuchaba ni se veía nada del interior por lo que los chicos se quedaron mirando un tanto contrariados. Prácticamente esperaban ver a los adultos asomados por el dintel de la puerta espiando a cuanto auto se le ocurriese pasar por la calle a esas horas.

Con un asentimiento en común siguieron a tientas el sinuoso senderito de piedra que debería llevarlos hasta el porche, con la intención de llegar hasta ahí sin caerse en el intento. Cuando al fin consiguieron su objetivo, después de un par de tropezones por parte de ambos, no lograron siquiera pisar el primer escalón cuando la puerta principal se abrió se golpe dejándolos estupefactos. Dos siluetas recortadas por la luz salieron desde el interior del hogar y una de ellas, la más robusta, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha antes de que esta pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa estrujándola en un gran abrazo que la dejo sin aliento.

\- ¡Oh, Marie! ¡Mi preciosa niña! ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!

Aquel monstruo musculoso que le quitaba la respiración era su padrastro, un hombre no muy alto y de gruesa contextura mientras que la mujer de cabello rosado y risita infantil que se había quedado en el dintel de la puerta era Agatha, su mujer.

\- Gracias hijo por traer a este pequeño monstruito – Agregó aflojando ligeramente su agarre para darle una palmadita en la espalda al muchacho que solo atino a dar una risa floja.

\- Pa… papá…. ¡PAPÁ! – Chilló apunto de ponerse morada - ¡Me ahogo!

\- Si en verdad te estuvieses ahogando no podrías gritar del modo en que lo haces – Refutó con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba solo para volverla abrazar con más delicadeza – Me alegra tenerte de vuelta pequeña…

\- Y yo me alegro de volver a verte papá…

\- Todos sabemos lo felices que somos de tenerla de vuelta amor, pero será mejor que dejemos entrar a los chicos… - Interrumpió sonriente la mujer luego de abrazar a su hijastro a modo de saludo – Esta helando aquí afuera y no nos gustaría que Marie se resfriara… ¿Verdad princesa? – Agregó mirando a la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- No soy una "princesa"… - Bufó entrando a la casa seguida por Kentin.

\- Ay… la juventud… no te lo tomes a pecho Agie, sabes lo arisca que es…

\- No te preocupes mi amor, la entiendo, además es adorable ¡es como una gatita enfurruñada! – Rio- solo espero que no se moleste por haberme tomado la libertad de decorar su cuarto…

\- Ahahahaha…. Ya lo veremos primor, ya lo veremos…

Los adultos entraron abrazados dirigiéndose a un amplio living tenuemente iluminado por dos lámparas de pie ubicadas al inicio de la sala y por el leve resplandor del fuego en la chimenea. El lugar era acogedor, pintado de un suave amarillo en dos de las paredes y un revestimiento de madera en las otras dos, todas con diversos cuadros, pinturas y fotografías de la familia. Empotrado encima de la chimenea estaba el televisor y un equipo de audio, en una de las esquinas había un librero repleto y en la otra un estrecho pero altísimo mueble servía para organizar los CD´s y DVD´s. En el centro y mirando hacia el televisor había un gran sofá de cuero negro en donde fácilmente cabían cuatro personas, a cada costado de este habían dos pequeñas replicas individuales con una mesita de centro ente medio. Una especie de ventanilla que conectaba la sala con la cocina simulaba un mini bar con asientos altos, justo al lado del paso entre ambas estancias.

En los sillones pequeños encontraron a los jóvenes luchando contra el sueño.

\- Bien muchachos – Exclamó el hombre con la intención de espabilar a los semidurmientes- Ahora que estamos todos aquí ¿Qué les parece un bocadillo de medianoche antes de dormir?

\- Por mi bien… - Murmuró la chica enderezando su posición

\- Si hay galletas… ya conoces mi respuesta…

\- Nunca cambias campeón – Rio

\- Marie, preciosa ¿te parece una leche con chocolate? – Preguntó la mujer entrando a la cocina.

\- Si… está bien…

\- Perfecto, mientras Agie… -Empezó el hombre acomodándose en el sofá.

\- ¿Agie? – Le interrumpió Marie con una mal disimulada risa.

\- Así es como papá le dice a Agatha – Le aclaró Kentin dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Acabaron de burlarse de los apodos que uso? ¿Quieren que les recuerde los suyos? – Preguntó malévolamente preparándose para enumerar los variados nombres con que solía llamarlos cuando eran niños.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamaron al unísono provocando la risa del mayor.

\- Me parece – Rio mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo – Muy bien, como decía, mientras AGIE nos prepara un bocadillo tengo unas cosas que hablar con Marie, específicamente, pero que te afectaran también a ti, hijo mío…

\- ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con las cosas de esta zanahoria? – Se quejó mas en burla que de otra manera consiguiendo nuevamente la risa de su padre y una mirada asesina de su hermanastra que le erizó el bello de la nuca.


	6. Como padre e hija

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Como padre e hija_**

\- Pues verán – Prosiguió al ver que su hijastra no respondería a la provocación del muchacho – Con Agie tenemos en cuenta la continuidad de tus estudios de danza mi niña, aunque tenemos entendido que has cambiado los tutú por las castañuelas…

\- ¿Que, qué?... quieres decir… ¿Fla…flamenco? ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso te agarraste la gripe española? ¿O qué?

\- Dah… el ballet tiene más contras que pro… mucho sacrificio y hay mucha competencia, pero no de la sana, si seguía ese ritmo volvería a ser la de antes…

\- Oh...

\- Si me dejan continuar el par de dos… - Gruñó retomando la atención de los adolescentes – Como decía… cerca del instituto hay una academia de danza que imparte clases de flamenco…

\- Entonces decidimos inscribirte en el curso intermedio para que prosiguieras con ello, aunque tienes que pasar una pequeña prueba de ingreso pero sabemos que para ti será como coser y cantar – Le interrumpió Agatha entrando con una bandeja repleta con cuatro tazones humeantes y un platón lleno de galletas caseras – Sabemos que adoras bailar y no queríamos privarte de algo que te gusta tanto y que realizas fantásticamente… pero bueno, hay una pequeña condición, debes mantener las buenas calificaciones que siempre has tenido… ¿fabuloso, no?

\- ¡Afata! ¡Te afofo! – Exclamó Kentin llevándose a la boca seguidamente varias galletas que la mujer había dejado en la mesa de centro junto con los tazones de humeante cocoa – Ef tam efquifitas…

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena tarado! – Lo riñó Marie – No se te entiende nada y te ves como un retrasado, además es asqueroso… Ah… Gracias Agatha, esto está muy bueno – Agrego mientras bebía de su tazón.

\- Enserio… ¿Qué le dio a todo el mundo con interrumpirme? – Bufó desalentado rollendo una galleta – Te quedaron deliciosas Agatha, como siempre…

\- Que dulce cariño… - Dijo sentándose a su lado – Y lo siento… pero quería ser yo quien le diera esta maravillosa noticia a Marie… ¡Y te me ibas a adelantar!

\- Bien… entonces ¿Qué opinas mi niña? – Preguntó volviendo su vista a la muchacha que con el apuro de contestar bebió rápidamente un sorbo del líquido quemándose la lengua – Cuidado, está caliente – Rio.

\- Au… No me digas… - Se quejó- y bueno… respecto a eso… dos cosas: primero ¡Me encanta! Por supuesto que acepto, no se preocupen por lo de las notas ¡lo lograré! Y segundo… ¡Papá! ¡Ya no me digas "mi niña"! ¡El próximo año seré mayor de edad!

\- No gastes energía, para él siempre seremos dos niñatos… todavía suele revolverme el pelo como cuando tenía cinco…

\- ¡Eso es una muestra de cuanto los quiero par de malagradecidos!...

\- Si, si… pero, volviendo al tema ¿En qué me afecta que Marie vaya a una academia de danza a practicar lo que sea que baile? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

\- Pues, tú la acompañaras- Contestó Agatha.

\- Exacto, la iras a dejar y a buscar – Agregó el hombre- No queremos que ningún patán intente llevarse a nuestra princesita.

\- ¡Papá! – Reclamaron.

\- ¡No necesito un perrito guardián! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que gastar mi tiempo en eso?! ¡Ya está grandecita!... ¡¿Y-Y… Y como que perrito guardián?!

-Te dije que esto pasaría cielo…

\- ¡Silencio los dos! – Exclamó masajeándose la sien – Se hará como se ha dicho, Marie tu bien sabes por qué hago esto…

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros señorita, ahora a dormir que es tarde y mañana tienes que terminar tu papeleo en el instituto… Kentin, ayuda a Agatha con las cosas, Marie ven conmigo, te mostraré tu habitación… - Indico de manera cortante a lo cual ambos asintieron silenciosamente.

La chica se levantó a regañadientes, agradeciendo a Agatha por la pequeña merienda. Siguió al hombre escaleras arriba encontrándose con un pasillo largo con dos puertas a cada costado y una al final del corredor.

\- Las dos de la derecha son del cuarto de Ken y el tuyo, respectivamente, la de la izquierda son la del cuarto de invitados y la habitación que comparto con Agatha, la de enfrente es el baño familiar – Indicó.

\- Bien… - Murmuró aún media enfurruñada dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Marie… escucha – Le llamó acercándose antes de que abriera la puerta – Mira, pequeña… ¡Ah ah ah! No me digas nada, como dijo mi muchacho, para mí siempre serás una niña… no quiero que estés molesta cariño, todo lo que hago es para protegerte… - empezó en tono conciliador.

\- Lo se… solo…

\- Déjame terminar mi niña… te quiero tanto como a Kentin, eres como una hija para mí, me case con tu madre y estuviste bajo mi cuidado por mucho tiempo pero por no saber protegerlas las perdí a ambas… Por mis descuidos tuvieron que marcharse… si eso no hubiese pasado, si les hubiera dedicado el tiempo que merecían… ahora no tendrías que haber abandonado nuevamente el lugar donde vivas por el hecho de que tu madre no está en las condiciones como para velar por tu seguridad… solo quiero que estés bien… y que no tengas que sufrir por ese… ese infeliz – Declaró con la voz quebrada – Si hay algo que pueda hacer para protegerte lo haré… no importa lo que sea… ni las rabietas que obtenga por ello…

\- Oh… papá… - Murmuró conmovida abrazándolo - No tienes por qué culparte por lo que paso… de una u otra manera él habría encontrado la forma de dañarnos…

\- Por eso… procuraré reducirle las posibilidades que de que vuelva a hacerlo – Sentenció, devolviéndole el abrazo – Kentin ya es un hombre y está preparado para enfrentarse a situaciones peligrosas… aunque no sepa nada de lo que sucede, si se da la situación el reaccionará… confía en él…

\- Como digas… lo haré… pero que quede claro que yo también puedo defenderme por mi propia mano…

\- Lo sé preciosa – Dijo sonriendo al fin – Pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar… así que tanto tu como Kentin tendrán que aguantar lo que disponga, quieran o no…

\- Moh… está bien… yo... ya me iré a dormir… buenas noches papá… - Se despidió mientras el mayor le besaba la frente.

\- Buenas noches Marie… y por cualquier cosa, el decorado de tu pieza puede cambiarse si así lo quieres…- Rió suavemente mientras se devolvía escaleras abajo- Descansa…

\- ¿Eh…? … o rayos….


	7. Encuentro inesperado

**Antes de leer: **_Lamento la demora, pero aquí traigo un capítulo mucho más largo de lo usual c: es un "capitulo-especial-no-deseado" xD Les recomiendo leer la parte final con la canción "Dos historias iguales" de Laura Paussini, ya que me inspire un tanto en ella para escribirla. Disfruten c:_

\- Marie… ¡Marie! ¡EH! ¡MARIE! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO LLEGARÉ TARDE POR TU CULPA! – Escuchó que gritaban desde el otro lado de la puerta aporreándola como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

\- Mnh… ¡Cállate! – Gruñó, aún medio dormida.

Se giró entre las rosadas sabanas y apartó las rosadas colchas para tomar su celular que estaba en una pequeña mesita de noche, igualmente rosada, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Al momento de acostarse la noche anterior prácticamente deseo con todas sus fuerzas correr al piso inferior y poder zarandear hasta al cansancio a Agatha por el desastre que había hecho con lo que sería su cuarto… Está bien, en su tiempo le había gustado el rosa más de lo que quería admitir, pero esa obsesión con el color de las niñitas pequeñas se había esfumado hacia años… y tampoco creía que hubiese sido para tanto… es decir, le había gustado el rosa, si, pero procuraba mezclarlo con otros colores como el gris y el blanco… ¡Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pintar, decorar y amueblar su habitación completamente de rosa!

Bufó exasperada al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el unicolor de la habitación, aunque debía admitir que al menos Agatha se preocupó de mezclar varias gamas del mismo… al menos no era monocromático…

\- ¡¿QUIERES APURARTE?! ¡QUIERO LLEGAR AL INSTITUTO EN LA MAÑANA, PORFAVOR! – Gritó nuevamente su hermanastro, al menos ya había dejado de ensañarse con la puerta.

\- ¡YA VOY! – Gritó por su parte, tratando de ver la hora en su celular - ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?!

\- ¡¿AHORA YO SOY EL CULPABLE?! ¡INTENTO DESPERTARTE DESDE HACE MAS DE VEINTE MINUTOS!

\- ¡MENOS GRITOS Y MAS MOVIMIENTO POR ALLÁ ARRIBA! – Interrumpió su padrastro con voz apagada, al parecer estaba en la planta baja.

\- Moh… - Reclamó por lo bajo al momento de salir de un salto de la cama.

Kentin tenía razón en estar tan exaltado por la hora. Eran las 7.15 y él entraba a las 7.55, por lo que tenía entendido normalmente se demoraba una media hora caminando a velocidad media… Es decir, tenía que demorarse menos de quince minutos en alistarse y tomar desayuno para que el soquete pudiese llegar a tiempo… Si no le doliera tanto la cabeza estaba segura que no le sería tan difícil… Trasnochar definitivamente no era opción para ella… Tendría que tomarse unas pastillas de paracetamol antes de salir si no quería sufrir de jaqueca durante todo el día.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó la muda de ropa de su mochila. Ya se ducharía cuando volviese a la casa. Era un conjunto extremadamente sencillo que consistía en una polera verde sin estampado, unos jeans algo desgatados por el uso. Para completarlo se puso su cortaviento negra y sus zapatillas de caña altas verdes. Ni siquiera intento arreglarse el cabello, simplemente lo cepillo un poco para desenredarlo, si quería comer algo antes de irse no tenía tiempo para peinarse decentemente.

\- ¿Tuvo lindos sueños mi pequeña lirón? – Le preguntó al momento de verla bajar por las escaleras.

\- Muy gracioso papá – Gruñó yendo directamente hacia donde estaba Agatha quien le tendía un vaso de leche y unas tostadas – Gracias, Agatha… ah… y no es porque no aprecie lo que hiciste pero… el rosa no es lo mío…

\- No te preocupes Marie, ya me lo habían advertido… podemos ir este fin de semana a unas tiendas de decoración y de amueblado mientras los chicos se hacen cargo de la pintura de tu cuarto - Sonrió la mujer mientras trasteaba en la cocina.

\- No es necesario que cambiemos todos los muebles… - Murmuró con un deje de culpabilidad la chica, tratando de apurar su desayuno ante la insistente mirada de Kentin que la esperaba en la puerta.

\- Tranquila linda, esos muebles los tenía guardados desde que era una niña… claro que los he retocado con el paso de los años y ya ni los ocupo, los guardaba para cuando alguna niña se atreviese a aparecer por esta casa – Rio con un ademán despreocupado – Y la seguirán esperando… ¿no es así cariño?

\- Eh… eh… si, amor mío, como tú digas – Carraspeo el hombre, evidentemente incomodo – Marie… mejor será que te apresures…

\- Enseguida – Logró articular antes de meterse en la boca la tostada que le faltaba levantándose rápidamente de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida tras su hermanastro que soltó un bufido exasperado.

Ya sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. ¡Increíble!. Ella estaba en buen estado físico pero Kentin exageraba. La militar en verdad lo había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía pero aun así el muchacho le llevaba la delantera por casi una cuadra, y eso que él no tenía las piernas tan largas como otros chicos. Resopló una vez más y nuevamente emprendió una pequeña carrerilla para darle alcance, ya lo había intentado por lo menos 4 veces pero él siempre conseguía dejarla atrás. No contó con que su hermanastro parara en seco al momento de llegar a su altura terminando por golpearse la nariz en la ancha espalda del chico.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No ibas tan apurado? – Se quejó retomando las distancias y sobándose la nariz.

\- Mira…- Comenzó suspirando – Si no me voy corriendo ahora mismo llegaré tarde y no quiero eso… la directora jode mucho… No estamos lejos del instituto, solo tienes que caminar un par de cuadras por este camino hasta llegar a una plaza, de ahí doblas a la derecha y sigues derecho… te toparas de frente con el edificio, es imposible confundirse ¿entiendes? – Soltó de una y cuando la chica asintió quedamente salió corriendo al segundo después, no sin antes revolverle el cabello con una gran sonrisa a modo de despedida - ¡Nos vemos cuando salga de clases, enana!

\- Tsh... Idiota – Gruñó tratando de reordenarse su pseudo peinado.

Al menos así no tendría que correr de nuevo para alcanzarlo… Suspiró. Recordaba la plaza que le había dicho, había vivido innumerables momentos en ese lugar… tanto alegres como tristes. Siguió caminando, a su paso, perdida en sus pensamientos. La verdad era que no recordaba mucho de la ciudad, sin contar que por donde estaba jamás había andado, pero si se acordaba claramente de ciertos lugares como aquel al que se dirigía en ese momento. Para su mala suerte casi todos estaban relacionados con cierto pelinegro, y eso era… _malo_… aunque si lo pensaba mejor… Había uno que nada tenía que ver con ese personaje de su vida, si no que con un desesperante rubio con el que solía pasar día y noche –figurativamente- discutiendo con él pero que, con el tiempo, terminó por ser su mejor amigo… Ese chico problemático… _siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, el muy bastardo… _Rio para sus adentros. También existía otro lado que tampoco le recordaba a ese chico que quería olvidar por todos los medios… Ese sí que era un lugar especial donde, con aquel muchachito tímido, podía disfrutar de lo que más adoraba… _la música…_ a ambos les encantaban mucho esos momentos en compañía del otro y de aquello tan especial que los unía… _él era único en su especie… _Por lo demás, el resto de lo que conocía de la ciudad solo le traía un nombre, nada grato, a su mente, _Cas…_

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí… una linda peli naranja ¿escapando de clases, belleza?- Escuchó, no muy lejos de ella.

Levantó la mirada que había mantenido en el piso durante todo su recorrido. De algún modo había llegado a la plaza que estaba cerca del Instituto, pero no estaba sola. Apoyado en un árbol cercano estaba un tipo un par de años mayor con pintas de chico rudo. ¿Quién era y que hacia ahí? Ni idea. Conocía a los de su clase – egocéntricos a más no poder- y lo mejor era pasarlos por alto, seguiría tranquilamente su camino como si nada, no tenía por qué detenerse ni contestarle… No vaya a ser que le agarrase confianza y terminara preguntando por cosas que en verdad no le gustaría responder. Paso por en frente de él dedicándole una fría mirada. Por más pequeña que fuese sabía que podía imponer cierto respeto con sus dichosas miradas asesinas… La mayoría de las veces…

\- Oye pequeñaja, no me ignores cuando te hablo – Reclamó de mala gana acercándose a ella – No sabes lo que haces…

\- ¿A si?... ¿Serás alguien de la realeza como para que no deba ignorarte? ¿Debo rendirte pleitesía, acaso? – Bufó mirándolo de arriba debajo de forma burlona – Lo dudo, amigo…

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo una fila de chicas que morirían por un poco de atención de mi parte, deberías estar agradecida por el solo hecho de que me digne a mirarte – Contraataco con una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora, acercándose un poco más a ella.

\- Oh… ¿Entonces por qué no te vas con tus amiguitas? de seguro estarán mucho más felices que yo por tu atención…

\- Oh vamos nena, ven conmigo… seguro la pasamos bien – Insistió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora.

\- ¡Ja! Paso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que hacerle caso a un descerebrado como tu que no entiende lo que le dicen… - Gruñó, ya molesta, dándose media vuelta para seguir caminando.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Te dije que no me ignoraras, _perra_! ¡Vendrás conmigo quieras o no, maldita sea! – Exclamó agarrándola bruscamente del brazo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!... ¡SUELTAME JODIDO HIJO DE P…!

\- Lo siento amigo, pero esta chica no parece querer irse a jugar contigo – Se mofó un pelirrojo aparecido, de la nada, después de darle un excelente derechazo al otro chico – Y tu, belleza, deberías de cuidar más esa boca tuya…

_Holy shit… esto no puede estar pasando… no a mi…_

El chico solo rio ante la expresión anonadada de Marie para luego dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al acosador, quien, entendiendo la indirecta muy directa, se paro sobándose el rostro y se alejo rápidamente del lugar soltando una sarta de palabrotas especialmente dirigidas a la madre del pelirrojo y todos sus árbol genealógico. Después de que este desapareciera del campo de visión de ambos su "salvador" se volteo hacia ella quien todavía no podía salir de su estado de shock. El chico alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese tipo te comió la lengua, zanahoria? ¡Reacciona! – Se rió haciendo chasquear los dedos enfrente de su rostro en un intento de hacerla reaccionar - ¡Hasta que despiertas! No es que me importe, pero en verdad esperaba, aunque sea, un pequeño "gracias" por haberte salvado el pellejo de ese papanatas… lo conozco de por ahí, y no es un buen tipo para alguien como tu…

\- ¿Di…disculpa? – Farfulló, volviendo en sí, mirándolo de manera extraña - ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

\- ¿Eh?...

\- ¡TARADO! – Chilló, sobresaltándolo- ¡Yo no pedí tu maldita ayuda! ¡Podía habérmelas apañado muy bien yo sola! ¡Ni creas que voy a agradecer tu maldita intervención! – Le espetó aparentemente ofendida.

\- ¿P-pero que mierda…? ¡Serás! Esto es lo que saco por ayudar a las chicas, y después se quejan de que los hombres no somos decentes – Refunfuñó ganándose una mala mirada - ¡Y para tu información si yo no llegaba ese idiota quizás que mierda te hubiera hecho! ¡Mírate! ¡¿Cómo que, que podrías habértelas apañado bien?! ¡Eres una enana flacuch…!

\- ¡TE CALLAS! – Gritó al momento de estrellar su puño contra el estomago del chico – Y así, como estas ahora, habría dejado a ese patán si tu no hubieras intervenido. No soy una niñita indefensa, no necesito un protector…

\- Vete al infierno…

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada, aún un tanto doblado sobre si mismo por el golpe recibido pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica le devolvía una mirada… ¿dolida? Más bien parecía a punto de llorar. Menuda tipa más extraña… bipolar. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de sus labios la chica dio media vuelta golpeándole la cara con su cabello – solo porque él estaba inclinado hacia adelante, si hubiese estado derecho ni siquiera le habría rozado el cuello… era muy bajita – marchándose rápidamente del lugar dejándolo completamente solo. Se le quedo mirando hasta que su figura desapareció tras doblar una esquina… no entendía por qué, pero sentía que conocía a esa zanahoria de alguna parte… se le hacía familiar… ¿Pero de donde?...

Marie se alejó lo más rápidamente del chico adentrándose en un callejón que vagamente recordaba como un atajo para llegar al instituto. Ni bien se censorio de que nadie merodeaba por ahí detuvo su frenético andar soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado. Las manos le temblaban levemente por lo que las empuño fuertemente, enterrándose las unas en la piel en un vano intento de evitar el movimiento… ojalá pudiese hacer lo mismo con la fuerte aprensión que se había apoderado de su pecho y que se agrandaba por momentos…

_Maldición…_

De todas las personas con las que pudo haberse topado tenía que ser _ÉL_ el primero… había cambiado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocerlo… era imposible pasarlo por alto… simplemente no podía… Creía que ya tenía superado todo eso, creía que al momento de volver a verlo su corazón no se estremecería de la manera en que lo hizo… se suponía que todo lo que él le provocaba eran aguas pasadas…_ se suponía que lo había olvidado…_ No tenía por qué sentirse así…

Apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes del callejón dejándose caer lentamente al suelo hasta poder esconder su rostro entre las rodillas. Al sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de sus propios sollozos se abrazo a sí misma en un intento de contenerse. No quería llorar… no debía llorar… no por él… _no de nuevo_… no quería que su presencia le afectara… no quería recodarle… no así… porque eso solo podía significar que todavía guardaba cierto sentimiento de cariño hacia él… y se había jurado que no sería así… él no lo merecía… no después de lo que le hizo… _debería odiarlo… _pero, a pesar de todo, se le hacía difícil… _muy difícil…_

_Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. No podía soportar lo que su novio le había dicho, dolía… mucho. De cierta forma tenía que habérselo esperado. Presentía que algo no andaba bien con el chico… pero no podía creérselo… Nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que él pudiese hacerle precisamente ESO… Sabía que a pesar de sus pintas de chico malo y de su autoproclamación como mujeriego era una persona buena y amable que solo construía esa fachada de chico rudo para mantener al resto alejado de sí mismo para no ser dañado por otros… Ella misma había tenido que luchar contra su desconfianza por mucho tiempo hasta lograr ganarse un espacio en la vida del pelinegro como "algo más"… creía que hasta había empezado a quererla… pero se había equivocado… Al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena para él… la vida se había encargado de restregárselo en la cara…_

_\- P…pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Cass?... – Sollozó intentando encontrar su mirada._

_Ya se lo había preguntado varias veces antes pero sin obtener respuesta, igual que ahora. En esos momentos el muchacho parecía increíblemente interesado en el techo del vacío salón mientras se desordenaba el cabello con gesto ofuscado. Se le veía realmente incomodo… le estaba incordiando… si… ahora era eso... un incordio…_

_\- Vamos Marie, no es para tanto… - Respondió vagamente sin dignarse a mirarla- Las cosas entre los dos no iban bien, lo sabes… lo pase bien contigo, no lo niego, fue divertido… disfrute el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero… esto no duraría mucho más… es mejor terminarlo… cortar por lo sano…_

_\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora? ¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy?... ¡ ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?! – Terminó por chillar._

_\- Así que es eso… ¿no? – Murmuró, mirándola al fin – Te molesta que este con Debrah… estas celosa de ella… ¡Vamos! No seas idiota Marie, deja de ser tan infantil, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida… estuve con ella estando contigo, fue un error lo sé, no debí hacerlo… pero ahora tengo la película clara… La quiero ¿sabes?, quizás apresure un poco las cosas y primero debí terminar contigo antes de meterme con ella… quizás así no tendríamos tanto problema, pero ya fue…Mira no llores más, sabes que detesto verte así… te aprecio mucho pero no es lo suficiente para seguir contigo… Deberías… no se… buscarte otro chico… alguien que sea más como tu… eres bonita y de seguro encuentras a alguien que te atraiga más que yo… serás feliz en el futuro, seguro, pero no será conmigo… es lo mejor…_

_Ante cada palabra pronunciada su corazón se quebraba cada vez mas… ¿Cómo podía decir eso?... ¿Qué se buscara otro chico… así nada mas?... Ella lo quería a él, lo quería con locura… y ningún chico, por más atractivo que fuese, podría provocarle lo que él… ¿Acaso no lo entendía?... Nada podría ser igual a lo que sentía por él… Nada… las personas son únicas por una razón… y no creía poder encontrar, jamás, a alguien que le despertarse tal intensidad en su corazón como él lo hacía… Alguien que hiciera perfecto su imperfecto mundo… _

_Pero eso ahora no importaba… al menos no para él… era un maldito idiota… si no la quería tanto como a Debrah ¿Por qué le había dicho cosas tan bonitas? ¿Por qué le había prometido lo imposible? ¿Por qué le había dejado ilusionarse? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? _

_Todo se le hacía más oscuro, ahora que la realidad la golpeaba… Él jamás la había querido de la misma manera en que ella lo quería a él, lo sabia… creía que algún día eso podría cambiar… creía que lo había logrado… pero no… su cariño nunca fue suficiente… Dolía… su pecho dolía…. Y mucho…._

_\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – Le espetó- ¡Te odio Castiel! ¡TE ODIO! – Gritó, llorando._

_Te odio por hacerme sentir así… te odio por enamorarme… te odio por haberme hecho creer que tu también me amabas…_

_\- Ma-marie… - Balbuceo sorprendido._

_\- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIRTE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI! ¡NUNCA! – Gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo, dejándolo pasmado. Aún gruñendo para sus adentros rebusco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño paquetito envuelto en una tela para aventárselo – Esto es para ti… ojala te guste Cassy – Le espetó, sarcástica, antes de volver a llorar y salir corriendo de la habitación._

_\- M… ¡Marie!... ¡ESPERA!..._

_El chico la llamo repetidas veces pero ella no se devolvió, no importaba. En el pasillo se cruzó con Lyssandro, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, quien la quedo mirando boquiabierto para luego salir corriendo en dirección contraria con una mueca descompuesta, tampoco le importo. Siguió corriendo. Tampoco le importo cuando escuchó una fuerte refriega a sus espaldas… Ya nada le importaba en ese momento… Solo quería estar sola… Solo quería desaparecer… Solo quería olvidar…_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Pregunta preguntosa: ¿Con que instrumento clásico ven uds al victoriano sexy de Lyssandro? ¿Piano? ¿Violín? ¿O algún otro?_**

**N/A: **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo c: la verdad me costo un poco escribirlo. Agradezco a **fuckthehopes** que se tomo la molestia de comentar (y discúlpame por no haber publicado cuando te dije xD) pero aqui esta ;)

**Gracias por leer.!**


	8. Desvarios de una directora

**N/A:** _lo sientoooooo! T.T Se que ya son casi 3 meses sin publicar, pero he tenido un mil de inconvenientes... incluso estuve semanas sin tomar el compu para nada. Como soy de ultimo año tengo que cerrar el semestre antes que el resto de los niveles lo que conlleva a tener los exámenes finales en octubre en vez de noviembre, además... a finales de septiembre surgió una delicada situación familiar que me mantuvo al margen de cualquier cosa de índole recreativa hasta no hace mucho..._

_Se que el cap que les traigo no es mucho, pero algo es algo... mejor ni les digo la fecha del siguiente capitulo por que ni yo misma se si me calzaran los tiempos u.ú así que prefiero dejarlo en incógnita (?) pero como dije la vez anterior, a pesar de que me demore en actualizar no abandonaré el fic... _

_Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado y de que a pesar de que no publico de manera constante me siguen llegando notificaciones de nuevas seguidoras. Las adoro a todas especialmente a las que venís siguiéndome desde hace ya un tiempo... si quieren un adelanto respecto al victoriano pianista (la decisión fue unánime en todos los sitios que publico xD) les recomiendo escuchar las siguientes piezas de piano: River Flows in You - Yiruma, Maybe - Yiruma, The Last Leaf Falls - Lucas King._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Desvarios de una directora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Entendido señora Shermansky, entonces… desde la próxima semana debería integrarme a las clases ¿cierto?

— Así es querida, y me atrevería a decir que el club de danza clásica estaría encantado de contarte entre sus integrantes—agregó la mujer entregándole una hoja, donde ponía el listado de los clubes—. Le recuerdo que es obligatorio pertenecer a alguno de los clubes que el instituto tiene para ofrecer, con ellos se ocupa el horario de las clases de la tarde… es eso o asistir a tutorías, lo que no le estaría demás…

— Eh… creo que rechazaré lo de la danza clásica, ya no la práctico, pero veré el resto de los clubes… puede que alguno llame mi atención. "_No…_ d_efinitivamente… tutorías NO"_

— Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, señorita Bryant vaya al salón de delegados y se encontrará con el joven Nathaniel Collins… —comenzó pero se vio interrumpida por una carcajada reprimida por parte de su interlocutora—. …él le ayudará con lo que falte.

— Okey… —respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se levantaba de la silla para salir del lugar pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de la directora.

— Por cierto… me alegra volver a verla Marie, espero que su reinserción al instituto sea más grata de lo que fue en su última estadía aquí, en Hales…

El cuerpo de la chica se tenso completamente ante las palabras de la mayor. Se aferró con más fuerza de lo debido al pomo de la puerta, pasando saliva con dificultad, a la vez que sentía un desagradable escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Giró lentamente para observar a la directora quien la miraba con una sonrisa serena.

—… "_Vieja bruja…"_

— No se preocupe, no planeo decirle a nadie que usted es "esa" Marie, su apoderado, el señor Bryant, me lo pidió expresamente —continuó sin inmutarse ante el silencio de la muchacha—. Pero, aún así, no crea que podra engañar a todo el mundo por mucho tiempo querida, creo que un pequeño cambio de look y el hecho de que use el apellido del joven Kentin en vez del suyo no es una estrategia lo suficientemente eficaz para despistar a los muchachos… usted lo sabe más que yo.

— Eso se habrá de ver con el tiempo… pero ruego que no sea como usted dice, directora… si no necesita nada más, me retirare con su permiso —murmuró, sin mirarla.

— No se preocupe, siga con lo suyo pero, por favor, no se burle del joven Collins… ahora es un excelente alumno digno del respeto de la comunidad escolar —la reprendió.

— Pfft…

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro desganado después de que la muchacha saliera de la oficina con un sonoro portazo. Se levanto de su asiento y observó el pequeño trozo del jardín del instituto que se podía apreciar desde su ventana. No se le paso desapercibida la sonora carcajada que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonrió, pero casi inmediatamente su rostro se torno en un rictus de seriedad.

Se estaba haciendo mayor, lo sabía, pero su mente seguía igual de activa que hace años atrás —si no fuese así esos rufianes que se hacían llamar sus estudiantes se le habrían sublevado en forma masiva— y por ello podía adivinar que aquella muchacha le ocultaba muchas más cosas de las que mostraba; solo era cuestión de observarla bien para poder adivinar el gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros de manera silenciosa, sin contar con nadie para aligerar la carga… Su corazón de abuela se le estremecía al mirarla de frente. A través de esos ojitos verde claro podía ver la enorme pena que la acuciaba. Esos ojitos que en antaño habían estado llenos de vida… ahora no eran más que un mar de dolor. Era increíble que hace tan solo un par de años las cosas habían sido tan distintas para esa chiquilla... Solo esperaba que aquellos fantasmas que la habían espantado en ese entonces no volvieran para atormentarla… Le había tomado demasiado cariño a esa niña como para verla sufrir de tal manera…

La recordaba como una pequeña polilla blanca, desbordante de energía. Todavía podía verla con su melena castaña y sus conjuntos rosa, recorriendo los pasillos con esos saltitos tan graciosos; solía revolotear de aquí para allá sonriéndole a todo el mundo de una manera tan dulce que te daba diabetes. A pesar de eso, no era una niña de muchos amigos, aunque se le podría clasificar como una de esas alumnas ejemplares en lo que se refiere a conducta y comportamiento. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que se le pidiera, no le gustaba decir que no. Si no se equivocaba, tendía a juntarse mucho con las chicas del grado superior, más que con sus propias compañeras, especialmente con las señoritas Kimberli y Violeta… hacían un grupito peculiar; siempre las veía ir juntas a todas partes, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, como si las hubiesen atornillado una al lado de la otra. Era increíble como dos chicas tan distintas podían ser tan unidas gracias a esa pequeña… hasta el día de hoy.

Era común, también, verla corretear tras el joven Nathaniel —que en ese entonces pasaba por los peores años de su corta vida, según tenía entendido— para gran disgusto de la melliza del chico. Este no le hacía mucho caso en un principio, más bien parecía rehuir la presencia de la niña como si de un molesto mosquito se tratase; pero, con el tiempo, se fueron haciendo más cercanos hasta el punto de la amistad. Se podría decir que la pequeña Marie se había ganado la amistad del señorito Collins a base de su insistencia y perseverancia, también de su cabeza dura. Si las tres jovencitas eran un trío adorable, esos dos que eran una dupla dinámica. Una pareja dispareja pero que de todas formas funcionaba… a pesar que, de vez en cuando, solían meterse en uno que otro problemón. Si era sincera, debía reconocer que gracias a esa linda amistad el muchacho mejoro muchísimo su conducta conflictiva. Una increíble transformación. Esperaba que esa amistad volviese a surgir, a pesar del deseo de la señorita "Bryant" de mantener su verdadera identidad oculta, sería muy bueno para ambos… El joven Collins había quedado destrozado después de su partida…

A pesar de que la persona más cercana a la muchacha, en el ámbito amistoso, era el muchacho rubio, estaba segura de que el que más había sufrido con su ida repentina era el menor de los hermanos Ainsworth. El joven Lysandro. Ellos dos tenían una relación muy especial. Realmente hacían una tierna pareja, le hubiese gustado mucho que terminaran juntos… Eran tal para cual. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho cuando estaban juntos —les gustaba el silencio en compañía del otro— pero nadie podía negar que, en sus gestos hacia el otro, existía un profundo entendimiento entre ambos. Era increíble que dos adolescentes, prácticamente todavía unos niños, pudiesen llegar a ese grado de comunicación y compenetración entre los dos… en cierto momento, se sorprendió así misma creyendo que los jóvenes terminarían siendo algo más que 'amigos'… había tenido esa esperanza. Pero —antiguamente no tan problemático— Castiel le había ganado la partida al joven Lysandro y comenzó a salir con la chiquilla, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Nadie se esperaba la formación de esa pareja tan… particular… ¡ese par solía llevarse peor que el perro y el gato…!

Sin embargo, por un tiempo, todo pareció seguir un buen curso hasta que un tercero puso en juego la relación de los jóvenes. Pobre Marie, si hubiese entendido que su 'novio' no era de esos chicos que buscan algo serio y a largo plazo, se le hubiese sido más sencillo, pero esa ceguera que te provoca el primer amor le afecto más de la cuenta. Aunque lo que hizo el muchacho tampoco es justificable. Sabia, por chismes de pasillos, que la ruptura no había sido lo que podría decirse 'sencilla'… ¡Si hasta el joven Ainsworth, un joven pacifico, había terminado en detención por liarse a golpes con el chico!

Por lo mismo, había estado más que preocupada por la jovencita, por la sencilla razón de que su alumna no era la joven más estable del mundo; tenía que ir a terapia psicológica por lo de su anorexia —aparentemente ya superada— y por un trauma de la niñez derivado de un problema familiar, que algo tenía que ver el padre ausente del cual nunca se hablaba. No era cotilla, así que mucho mas no sabía. Nunca se había permitido tener un mayor acercamiento en la vida de la chica, después de toda la madre parecía hacer un buen trabajo y no veía mayores motivos por los que entrometerse de tal manera en la dinámica familiar de las mujeres. Además que la arrolladora energía positiva que la chica solía derrochar por los pasillos de su instituto solía quitarle un peso de encima a sus tribulaciones respecto a ella… Pero el susto que le dio el saber que ambas, madre e hija, habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, casi le pone un pie en la tumba. No hubo despedidas, llamadas, avisos… ni siquiera una mísera nota. NADIE desaparece de esa forma, NADIE. Se sentía extremadamente frustrada al no conocer el paradero de una de las muchachas que había estado a su cargo, en esos largos años ni siquiera había podido saber si estaba viva o muerta, si le había ocurrido algo grave a ella o a su madre… ¡O cualquier otra cosa referente a esa chiquilla!

Lo peor saber de ella nuevamente. No había podido contactarla en esos dos años que llevaba desaparecida, pero tampoco había dejado de pensar en la particular muchacha. Aún así, por poco y no echa a patadas al señor Bryant cuando apareció por su oficina, a finales del pasado año escolar, hablándole sobre su alumna desaparecida. No se terminaba de tragar el cuento de que ese hombre era el antiguo padrastro, y actual tutor, de SU pequeña alumna. Jamás se lo hubiese creído si no fuese porque le describió, con pelos y señales, el momento en que su hijastra y su ex esposa habían desaparecido sin volver a dar señales de vida en bastante tiempo hasta que una llamada desde un centro médico extranjero—de Madrid, España para ser más preciso— alertándole que ambas habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaban en un estado muy delicado: la mayor no salía de la UCI, debido a un traumatismo cerebral había caído en coma y su vida peligraba debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenia; la menor había logrado estabilizarse después de un tiempo en la UCI, pero había sufrido múltiples fracturas y lesiones que le requerirían un buen tiempo de recuperación en reposo total.

No podía creerse esa tragedia. Pobre niña… pobre mujer… Ellas solo se tenían la una a la otra en la dinámica de la vida diaria. Marie adoraba a su madre… si la mujer llegaba a morir, no tenía idea de lo que sería de esa muchacha.

El señor Bryant, le explicó que, a pesar de estar divorciado de su ex esposa, le habían dejado la tutoría de la chiquilla a su cargo en casos extremos en que el titular se encontrase imposibilitado de poder ejercer su deber. Pero la familia Bryant tenía complicaciones. No les agradaba para nada separar a Marie de su madre, pero tampoco podían dejarla en Madrid sin supervisación alguna, ya que ellos no podían viajar allá debido a los trabajos y lugares de estudio. Por más que le doliera, Marie tenía que viajar de vuelta a Estados Unidos, no le quedaba de otra, y ya se las ingeniarían para mantenerse al tanto del estado de su madre de alguna que otra manera. Así que, apenas se recuperara de sus lesiones, volverían a trasladar a su alumna fugitiva al establecimiento educacional donde había estado con anterioridad ya que su hermanastro, el joven Kentin, cursaría su último año ahí…

Aún así, nadie la preparo para lo que se encontraría cuando la volvió a ver. Cuanto se sorprendió al ver aparecer a esa muchacha, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado con sus chillidos, convertida en una adolescente apagada y sin alegría en sus ojos, aparentemente hastiada de la vida. ¿Qué había pasado con esa fuerte jovencita que siempre tenía la voluntad necesaria para enfrentar sus problemas? Esperaba que todavía quedara algo de la antigua Marie en su interior… Se le hacía muy difícil verla en ese estado tan depresivo, tan atípico de ella, sin contar con el extremo 'cambio de look': aquellas vestimentas tan lindas que solía llevar habían sido reemplazadas por una pinta un tanto… descuidada y no muy 'femenina', por decir lo de menos, sin contar con su pelo ahora teñido de un estrambótico tono anaranjado.

— Aay Kiki… —volvió a suspirar dirigiéndose a un pequeño can acurrucado en uno de los sillones de su oficina—. ¿Por cuantos horrores, además de ese terrible accidente, habrá pasado esa niña para tener esa mirada? Espero que el joven Bryant y su padre sepan contenerla como lo hicieron esos chicos en su momento, o si no tendrán muchos problemas… hablando se eso, me preguntó… ¿sus antiguos camaradas sabrán reconocerla?... ¿tú qué crees, chiquito mío?

El chucho, al sentirse aludido, levanto la mirada hacia su dueña y soltó un gran bostezo canino para volver a acurrucarse en su lugar. La mujer sonrió, pero aún así no pudo quitarse la extraña sensación de angustia que le había provocado el volver a ver a su ex alumna, que volvía a ser su alumna.


End file.
